In the case of using a circular blade for cutting stone, fire brick or the like, a great noise is created. The noise causes an environmental problem and increases the fatique of workers. Ogyu Japanese non-examined Utility Model Publication No. 54-94989 discloses a device which has plural pairs of pressing members, each pair of the pressing members are oppositely positioned at both sides of the blade so as to press the blade by equal forces from both surfaces thereof. Therefore, the noise is largely reduced. But, large frictional forces are created between the blade and the pressing members, thus the pressing members are rapidly consumed and a large loss of power is obtained.